My Spirit Will Never Die
by Mocking Cat
Summary: What if I told you she didn't die? Would you believe me? What if she was resurrected in a different universe, a different story, and a different BODY? She's been turned into a human, and she's in the world of Fire Emblem. But this world is dark and sad without its beloved tactician, but there is a light of hope. The one and only human-turned Lady Spottedleaf. Told in Post FE:A
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The void was dark. I could sense that there was nobody, absolutely _nobody _nearby. I felt my wounds practically flowing with blood- there was no stop. I wanted to cry, to feel my hot tears run down my face. I wanted to be back up in the sky, with my beloved family. I was cursed, stuck in this never-ending black vision.

_I died twice. TWICE. What is logic? Am I fated to die a third and final time?_

I suddenly realized that my body was feeling… different, somehow. My body was much, much bigger than before, and.. it felt different. I probed the surface of my skin with a long, delicate touch. It was smooth, but not soft.

_Have I been reincarnated? Into... a human?_

I shook the thought from my mind. Impossible. My bright amber eyes shifted and searched the void for a light in the distance, another living thing, anything-

Nothing.

I pulled my legs up and curled into a tiny ball, when suddenly I was hit by a saddening wave of memories that pulled me under.

"_Oh my love, I cannot journey with you anymore. I'm so sorry." _My own voice, racking back and forth with pain and sorrow.

"_No… don't go! I still need you!" _Came the distraught voice of a young man.

"_Let her GO." _Came an older voice.

"_Don't let her disappear! Please!"_

"_This was her destiny. Now let her follow it."_

"_BUT SHE SAID SHE'D WELCOME ME TO AFTERLIFE!" _The voice shouted, gasping for breath, through blank moments in his tears.

That was all. And after that, I was back in the blackness of death. The memory shattered my heart and destroyed my very morale.

_Why did I sacrifice my soul? I could've been there…_

_And now I won't be there._

_I cannot see my love, or listen as he wakes in the night to cry._

…_.What have I done._

The air was getting cold. I felt like I was freefalling from unimaginable heights. The wind in my face felt pleasant. I loved it. It felt better than the thick, muggy air of the void. Then after about a minute or so, I felt a cold, solid surface on my back. My eyelids felt heavy, and I began to feel exhausted. It was the moment to sleep. Make the most of it.

I was slowly regaining consciousness. I remember I had awaken rather abruptly, and I'm not quite sure why. I expected to see an endless black void in front of me. I opened my eyes to see a sliver-

-but was completely taken aback by bright sunlight.

Suddenly I heard a voice. A high, perky, feminine voice.

"...We have to do _something!_"

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

"Um, I don't know!"

I was terrified.

_There are humans? _My eyes shot open, and I was greeted with a rather strange sight.

A young human girl and an older male human leaned over me with faces of concern. The girl wore an interesting yellow dress, and her pastel yellow hair was tied up to her head in two parts, looking as if fountains of water were sprouting from her head. The man looked slightly more common, he was dressed in silver and blue armor tied at his chest, a long, silver teardrop-shaped blade was held to his waist. But the shocking thing about him was his hair.

It was blue. I had never seen a human with hair a color like that. I also was horror-struck at the sight of the blade.

The girl gasped, and knelt down to man too sat next to her, and he smiled warmly to me.

"Hey there," The girl chirped.

"I see you're awake," The man said quietly. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." His face seemed friendly but I didn't buy it.

The girl laughed at the comment. The man stood up and extended his hand to me.

"Give me your hand."

_No. Who are you?!_

I raised my own arm to see- I had a human hand. I drove my fingers through my hair- I touched my face- I looked down at my legs- my skin the color of cream-

I could feel my eyes dilating in fear.

The man still held out his hand, waiting for me. His expression changed ever so slightly.

"...Are you alright?" He said, very softly.

My hands were shaking as I touched the man's hand- his fingers immediately closing around my grasp. His touch was warm and promising, as if to tell me he'd always be there to pick me up if I fell. I stood up- my face was only inches from his- and I stared into his eyes, his eyes were the most amazing blue. They were the color of a cobalt lake, glittering and shining in the sunlight. My own golden eyes were dilating again, but this time, it wasn't fear- it was wonder. The man smiled.

"Welcome back, Robin. It's over now."

_Robin?_

I finally decided that I needed to speak.

"Who are you….humans?"

The girl spoke up first. "...My name is Lissa. This is my big brother, Chrom. Do you... really not know us?"

"Humans?" The man, Chrom, asked.

My legs were trembling so violently that they gave out- and I fell-

-But Chrom had caught me and I leaned back, helpless in his arms.

"...Where am I? Help me, humans! I'M FEELING-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down." Chrom said quickly. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I left him! I died! I was supposed to die! But now I'm here and I have no idea where I am!" I began to cry again. "I sacrificed myself for him!"

"Slow down, Robin-"

"My name is not Robin."

Dead silence from both of them. Lissa held her hand over her mouth, a look of shock was written across her eyes. Chrom's soul was hurt, I could see it in his eyes. I knew I had just said something that I wasn't supposed to say.

"Who are you."

"I, I, I-'m frightened. Wh-here am I.." Tears began to well up in my eyes, and I leaned down, letting them fall. My unsteady legs shook, and they gave out again- to let me fall over, and to just let me be engulfed in my pain, as I wept ever so slightly.

I felt a weight wrapping around me, crushing me on the inside. Chrom had knelt to my side and had held me tight, into a suffocating hug, I guess. It was as if he would never let anyone hurt me. And normally, I would have wanted that kind of love. But no. I am truly scared. And confused. Why was a human man I had just met giving me love like this? Why is he calling me Robin? And why, in all, am I here? The questions could only flow down through my tears, and Chrom held me tight and wasn't about to let go.

"Oh, don't cry. I know it's you, my Robin. I've missed you so much. I'm never, ever letting you go again. The bond is broken. You're free." He spoke in a hushed voice.

"B-but I'm not R-robin!" I cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh... please don't cry." Chrom turned his head, and I could just barely hear him whispering to Lissa..

_She's in shock. We need to get her to Ylisstol quick._

_Yeah, ok._

"What does it take? To be taken sincerely? I am not this Robin. You don't know me." I struggled out of Chrom's grip, and he just looked so hurt. I shot him a soft glare, through my tears. "It's not fair.."

"Please, I know it's you, please, tell me you've come back."

I looked deep into Chrom's devastated blue gaze and understood- he's been grieving the death of somebody- and that somebody is supposedly me.

"I'm so sorry." I said, guilty.

"It's OK," He said. I did really feel bad for him, because of this- being so sure that your lost love has been found- but it's not to be. I found myself moving towards Chrom, my deft fingers lifting his chin up, from down. I don't know what happened, I was aiming up for his forehead but I think he leaned over and- It hit me with a flash of embarrassment that I wasn't kissing Chrom's forehead, but his own lips. My cheeks burned. For a second, he had a face of amusement right before his hand held the back of my neck close. I wanted to stare into his mesmerizing blue gaze forever, but I did close my eyes, and allowed myself to be lost in his warmth. When I came away, I rested my own hand softly on his shoulder.

"I really am sorry."

"I'm just... glad you're back."

"What...?"

"Oh, um, could you please tell me your... your name?" Lissa asked.

"My name?"

"Yeah."

_No… don't do it…_

_Um.._

_Here goes nothing._

"My name is...

my name..

it's..

it's Spotted... leaf."

"Spottedleaf?" I nodded. "That's... strange. But it's a nice name, I promise." Lissa said. "Now I can tell all the Shepherds that my brother kissed a total stranger!"

"LI-SSA! You wouldn't!"

**That's it for one chapter. Will do 2 soon.*This is just a neat idea I had the other day. If you liked it, please review, and have a nice day.**

****I don't own any characters in this fic.****


	2. Chapter 1-5

**Chapter 1.5**

*Chrom's pov*

We found her. We finally found her.

I knew she wasn't gone.

I had hoped Robin is back.

My Robin. My wife.

She turns, and I see no dark symbol on her hand.

But she, she's so different. Something happened. She's there, but my soul tells me that something's just changed.

I didn't find Robin.

It's a whole different person.

Her hair.. normally a dusty brown color, was now a bright color, like the color of chocolate, with glossy highlights and streaks of black and blond, along with a few stray locks of bright gold. It was tied into her classic ponytails at the sides of her head. Her face wasn't blank, and normally her face showed little emotion. But this face was young, radiant, and was shining with color and emotion. And her eyes…

That was it. Her eyes. Usually a darker color, were an amazing shade of amber. They had little flecks of gold, and when she made the slightest movement, they shined so brightly I almost had to look away. They reminded me of everything in autumn time.

I know that this isn't the same woman that I met long ago, but I'm not complaining. I insisted that she was indeed her, but that was a foolish thought on my behalf. I'd only made her upset, and she cried, and her emotions were beautiful. I had never seen any person like her. She told us of her fear and how she wasn't Robin, wasn't Robin, wasn't Robin… And Robin or not, I knew she's linked with the actual one. She's connected somehow, with her.

And when her emotions changed, she looked at me with compassion, she understands. She understood the pain I'd been in, looking blindly for her. She was going to kiss my forehead, but, well, I wanted more than that. I mentally scolded myself for it, but I kissed her myself. Her eyes and face lit up with emotion, but I didn't mind. She smelled sweet and clean, like herbs and flowers. When I came away, her spirits seemed to have lifted. I had come to a conclusion.

Under the blank face I had known, there's another person, and she is _alive. _

She's here. And this is the start of a new life for her.

Her name?

I learned it now.

Spottedleaf.


End file.
